Zodiac Sign
by Piketuxa
Summary: Quando o amor acontece, só o que nos resta é acreditarmos que tudo dará certo. Ela era a mulher que havia sido desejada por todos. [Yahisa center Drabbs]
1. Capricórnio

**Zodiac Sign**

**Primeiro ato -– Tomoe Yoh -– Capricórnio**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Eu não simplesmente a amava, queria-a para mim e ao meu lado, eu queria que ela dissesse que me amava, que não pensava em ninguém além de mim e que enfrentaria tudo por mim, como eu faria por ela, como eu fiz.

Pedir para os meus pais para me deixarem vir ao Japão, novamente, só para vê-la não foi algo difícil, foi meu primeiro pedido egoísta e eles, compreensíveis, permitiram-me vir, confiando que eu encontraria o que procurava e que voltaria, eles realmente confiam em mim.

E eu cuidaria dessa confiança, estou cuidando. Minha vida aqui no colégio é ótima, mas eu não desistirei de ir à América com eles para estudar Astrologia. Eu a amo, mas tenho minhas metas e objetivos a seguir.

Seu sorriso, seu jeito, sua voz, tudo nela me encantava tanto que eu daria minha vida pela dela, se ela assim permitisse, e encontrá-la depois de tanto tempo foi realmente algo muito bom para mim.

Saber que ela estava bem, que ainda admirava o céu e que seu amor pela astrologia era tão grande quanto o meu me faz feliz, eu sinto que isso nos aproximava um pouco mais, sinto que esse longínquo firmamento sempre nos unirá, ou que sempre seremos unidos pelo que sentimos por ele.

Estar aqui, com ela, faz-me sentir tanta felicidade que o meu coração dispara, minha mente torna-se turva e meu corpo quer estar perto do dela, abraçá-la ou beijá-la na bochecha eram coisas que eu realmente faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas pensar que eu terei de ir, independente de sua resposta ou de seus sentimentos, faz-me sentir um aperto nesse mesmo coração que antes disparava por ela. Amá-la sempre foi algo bom, saudável para mim. Ouvi-la dizer que me aceitava como eu era, que o que os outros diziam não importava realmente me tocou, e eu sou realmente grato a ela.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é a minha única estrela._


	2. Aquário

**Segundo ato -– Amaha Tsubasa -– Aquário**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Ver seu doce sorriso todo dia na sala do Conselho Estudantil me dava inspiração para criar mais uma invenção. Sua doce e suave voz, seu riso baixo e contagiante, e seu jeito quieto e até tímido me faziam adorar estar ao seu lado.

Ela era tão resplandecente que eu sentia a confusão tomar-me, afinal, eu nunca havia me envolvido com tais sentimentos antes. Estar naquela sala com ela era como contemplar uma nova criação sendo feita do zero.

Eu não me iludiria acreditando que ela gostava de mim, não, eu estava mais interessado em ter sua amizade, em senti-la perto de mim, confortável e sorridente, como se a vida fosse uma maravilha e todos os nossos problemas não eram nada ali.

Quando a minha criação explodiu e só não a machucou por causa dos rapazes eu me senti realmente mal, como eu poderia olhá-la depois de feri-la? Um ser tão delicado e angelical merece todo o zelo e proteção, e eu fico feliz em ver que ela está bem, agradeço a eles mentalmente sempre que me lembro…

E era por isso que eu estava aqui, sentado ao lado dela, fitando-a com o canto dos olhos. Sua dedicação como secretária era tão admirável que eu me perdia fitando-a, calculando e prevendo seus movimentos.

Quando sua mão tateava procurando a caneta, e eu, vendo que ela não iria alcançá-la daquela forma, ia e pegada, uma felicidade imensa me envolvia só por contemplá-la com tão pouco ajuda. Sua mão suave e delicada roçava na minha quando tomava o objeto para si, e com um "obrigada" distraído ela agradecia, nem sequer me encarando, mas eu realmente não me importava, sabia e via o quanto ela estava ocupada.

Seus cabelos lisos, longos e sedosos, os olhos castanhos gentis e suaves, nunca condenando ninguém. Aliás, eu a havia admirado desde o início por não me julgar como todos sempre faziam, por me ver com olhos bondosos.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é gentil._


	3. Peixes

**Terceiro ato -– Nanami Kanata -– Peixes**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Eu só queria poder protegê-la, só isso. Queria que ela sempre tivesse aquele sorriso gentil nos lábios, seu humor agradável e preocupado com tudo e com todos sempre estivesse presente. Queria que ela não precisasse se forçar a nada, que fosse feliz ao seu modo.

Eu só queria o seu bem. Mantê-la longe do perigo e saudável era como uma obrigação, piscava com tanta intensidade na minha mente que tudo o que não fosse ela eu ignorava.

Quando desaparecia, ou estava triste e aérea, meu coração apertava. A dor de vê-la quieta e pensativa era tanta que eu queria poder transferir seus sentimentos ruins para mim, eu passaria pelo sufoco de suportar a dor dela e por ela, faria sem hesitar.

Sua vozinha indecisa e infantil anos atrás nunca saiu da minha mente, ela era como uma sirene a fazer-me lembrar-me do quão bom fora tê-la ali comigo. Seu positivismo e sua força de vontade me inspirava a manter-me firme também.

Quando ela me dava algo, um presente de aniversário ou quando saía em alguma viagem, eu sorria. Era tão bom saber que, mesmo longe, ela ainda pensava em mim, importava-se comigo.

Tanto que, quando eu vi, já me sacrificava para vê-la bem. Já abria mão dos meus prazeres para vê-la sorrir divertida, com bom humor.

E, quando eu comecei a lutar, minha única meta era protegê-la com todas as minhas forças. Era para passar a ela segurança e conforto, vê-la viver livre e alegremente, sem se preocupar com pormenores…

Eu sempre escondi os meus sentimentos dela, ainda escondo e, talvez, nunca os conte. A única coisa que desejo é ficar ao seu lado enquanto me for possível, enquanto eu ainda tiver fôlego de vida, acima de minhas dores e doenças, debilidades. Só o que importa é vê-la e tê-la feliz o máximo possível.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, sua presença é muito importante na minha vida._


	4. Áries

**Quarto ato –- Shiranui Kazuki –- Áries **

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Hoje eu posso dizer que a amo, porque eu posso protegê-la. Hoje eu posso estar ao seu lado, porque sei que farei meu melhor para não machucá-la, ou para que ela não se machuque.

Hoje eu posso sorrir verdadeiramente, porque um dia, lá no passado, ela me mostrou o que é sorrir, porque ela me mostrou o que é felicidade. Eu posso olhar para a minha frente sem qualquer medo ou receio, porque ela me mostrou que o passado apenas incrementou o meu presente para garantir o meu futuro.

Eu não me importo em me machucar, contanto que ela esteja bem. Ferir-me não é um problema se eu precisar pular em sua frente para que não seja atingida, o farei com todo o prazer.

Ela é minha vida, meu sol. Como eu poderia estar aqui hoje se ela não houvesse me salvado no passado? Aquele jeito infantil, recheado por um altruísmo e uma preocupação com um desconhecido me mostrou que nem tudo estava perdido, e ela me fez enxergar que eu era importante.

Sua presença fez uma enorme diferença na minha vida, ela apareceu na época em que eu mais precisava de apoio, embora eu nunca houvesse dito que precisava; ela, sem preocupar-se com as minhas vontades, se impôs, e me livrou do peso da solidão.

Mas eu era fraco, era fútil. Ela precisava de apoio, mas estar comigo era atrair o perigo, e quando eu a vi lá, por minha culpa, dentro daquele galpão, eu precisei fazer algo. E eu assumo: eu escolhi o que era mais fácil.

Eu sabia que não ficaria forte tão facilmente, sabia que precisaria de tempo, então eu me afastei. Pedi para que ela esquecesse tudo e sumi, porque era mais fácil mantê-la longe enquanto eu me esforçava para ficar mais forte.

Foi tudo por ela, e para ela.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é delicada como uma flor._


	5. Touro

**Quinto ato -– Kanakubo Homare -– Touro **

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Aquela menina insegura e perdida, como um dia eu também estive, me encantou. Suas lágrimas abundantes e cristalinas, seus sentimentos expostos em sua personalidade aberta; tudo nela me encanta.

Ajudá-la quando ela precisou foi apenas um motivo para me aproximar mais dela, é um fato. Sempre muito esforçada, decidida, generosa. É a única menina em nosso meio, muito forte e corajosa, perfeita.

Ela era como o sol em nossas escuridões, na minha escuridão. Seu sorriso tímido e fofo sempre melhorava o meu dia como mais nada podia, e saber que eu a veria mais uma vez me fazia levantar da cama pela manhã sorridente e esperançoso.

Não há mal em querê-la bem e ao meu lado, não? Poucos eram capazes de vê-la triste, porque ela sempre se esforçava para que todos a vissem como forte e independente, uma flor que nasce entre pedregulhos, muito decidida.

Ela era apenas ela, e era isso que a fazia ser tão perfeita. Seu esforço era visível e nós apenas a queríamos bem, eu a queria bem, sorrindo, feliz.

Mesmo que fosse um sorriso simples de agradecimento quando eu lhe fizesse um chá tradicional, ou um pedido de desculpas por ter esbarrado em mim, distraída. Eu não me importo com os pormenores ou os motivos, apenas vê-la bem já me deixava satisfeito.

Seu arco vibrava em seu punho delicado, e sua flecha cortava o ar com elegância e precisão, e mesmo que ele não atingisse o alvo, ou não atingisse o que ela queria que atingisse, ainda assim ele era decisivo e refletia ela, seus atos, sua doçura.

Posso não tê-la para mim, mas só de poder vê-la eu já me sinto satisfeito. Poder interceder por ela e prezar por seu bem-estar, de longe, já era o suficiente para mim. E mesmo que eu seja apagado e colocado de escanteio por causa da minha personalidade calma e suave, ainda assim eu sei que ela me nota, por isso sorri para mim.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é como um suave e delicioso aroma de uma rara flor._


	6. Gêmeos

**Sexto ato -– Mizushima Iku -– Gêmeos**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Vê-la diante de mim me causava ao mesmo tempo uma enorme irritação e uma deliciosa quentura, que preenchia e aquecia meu congelado coração. Ela lembrava tanto a minha querida Nee-san que eu não pude evitá-la.

Seus grandes, expressivos e curiosos olhos deixavam claro que ela era pura, não conhecia o amor ou a dor, e eu sentia vontade de aproximar-me dela apenas para destruí-la.

Queria ver lágrimas de dor escorrendo por seu rosto, ouvir seus soluços de desolação por descobrir que o amor não era tão colorido ou bom como ela imaginava. Sua pele pálida chamava pelo toque dos meus dedos e sua pequena e quente mão pedia que eu a apertasse até que os dedos fossem esmagados.

Eu a tomaria para mim sem pensar duas vezes, apenas para iludi-la e deixá-la de lado, desolada, ferida. Queria retirar dela, a todo custo, seu ar de pureza e inocência. Queria manchá-la, senti-la desvanecer como as cinzas diante do fogo.

Sua presença me irritava por mexer tanto comigo. Vê-la todos os dias fazia eu lembrar-me da minha falecida irmã, aquela que nunca sofreu por amor, que não sofreu a dor do mundo. As duas eram muito parecidas, apenas nesse quesito, afinal, não havia no mundo mulher mais linda que a minha querida irmã mais velha…

Embora eu devesse assumir que aqueles olhos amendoados e brilhantes fascinavam-me de tal modo que eu precisava encará-los por longos minutos, perdido naquele mar de chocolate doce e agradável, era um tom de chocolate do tipo que eu odiava, uma personalidade que eu odiava, uma existência que eu odiava.

Eu lhe propus que se tornasse, em segredo, minha namorada e ela aceitou. Sua coragem me fez sorrir de leve, era até impressionável se eu não soubesse que, no fim, ruiria. Seria delicioso vê-la perder a cor, o amor, vê-la contemplar a dor, o desamor.

Eu não hesitaria no meu intento. Minha fascinação por ela era tamanha que, sem notar, pensava nela a todo momento, o que, em certo ponto, passou a me incomodar. Mas aquilo apenas fazia parte dos meus planos de arruiná-la, apenas isso…

_Yahisa Tsukiko, sua maldita alma pura ilumina o meu caminho._


	7. Câncer

**Sétimo ato -– Tohzuki Suzuya -– Câncer**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Ela sempre havia sido a única garota entre nós e isso, sem dúvida, era algo que teria grande efeito em nós, as pessoas ao seu redor. Na realidade, ela sempre conseguiria a atenção de todos para si sem precisar fazer muito, porque o jeito dela era encantador.

Ela era doce, era pura, desde pequena sempre se destacou por seu comportamento firme e gentil, e ela estava sempre conosco e não com eles, era por isso que eu me esforçava tanto para mantê-la segura, feliz, sempre sorrindo.

Ah, aquele seu sorriso! E o que dizer de seu jeito avoado? Ela estava sempre perdida em pensamentos, e acabava sempre se metendo em confusão, e nós sempre tínhamos que cuidar dela – eu gostava de fazê-lo.

Eu senti ciúmes quando _ele_ apareceu, eu queria que os olhos amendoados dela brilhassem de admiração apenas para mim. Queria que seu sorriso gentil acabasse sempre vindo parar em minha direção e que eu pudesse estar para sempre em seus sonhos.

Porque ela era perfeita, apenas por isso, que eu queria que ela nunca crescesse, que o tempo nunca passasse, que as coisas nunca mudassem. Eu queria que ela nunca me esquecesse, que nunca se casasse, ou que a felicidade não a achasse.

Eu queria ser seu tempo, sua felicidade, queria que ela se casasse comigo: alguém que sempre esteve com ela. Eu só queria poder lhe dizer meus sentimentos, poder mantê-la perto de mim – de preferência entre os meus braços e no alcance das minhas mãos.

Ela era como uma flor rara, cuja essência sempre encantaria quem a sentisse. Seus gestos gentis, sua preocupação adorável, seu modo de pensar fofo e inocente. Ela era e sempre seria uma menina, e eu amava aquilo nela.

Mas eu não podia revelar meus sentimentos, porque ela apenas me via como um irmão mais velho. Sê-lo era a minha bênção e minha condenação, mas, mesmo assim, eu nunca deixaria de amá-la.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você nunca será esquecida._


	8. Leão

**Oitavo ato –- Naoshi Haruki –- Leão**

**– Por Tchébrikov**

Ela era a minha querida aluna, a única que eu possuía por ser a única a estudar no Colégio Seigetsu. Eu tinha por ela um carinho especial por ser tão diferente de todos os outros alunos.

Yahisa era delicada demais, mas acho que todas as garotas são assim, principalmente estando em um ambiente repleto de garotos, ou melhor, onde só havia garotos.

Ela era como uma bela rosa vermelha em um jardim de girassóis, talvez uma rosa branca. Se destacava como a estrela Dalva. Sua existência era um pequenino ponto de suavidade dentro de um local com tantos homens.

Ela era esforçada. Trabalhava na enfermaria, era do Conselho Estudantil e ainda participava das atividades de um clube. Eu achava que era muito, que ela devia ir com calma, mas ela alegava que estava bem. Se ela estava, então não havia preocupação.

Yahisa era o exemplo de garota calma e alegre, que sempre sorri e está cercada por amigos. Sempre procurando ajudar, envolveu-se rapidamente com a turma e era bastante participativa na sala de aula.

Uma bela aluna, uma adorável aluna. Era triste saber que apenas ela havia se arriscado a estudar conosco, mas esperávamos que, logo que soubessem que uma garota estudava aqui, e que tudo acontecia normalmente, independente dela ser a única, se interessariam em matricular-se.

Eu não conseguia não observá-la com cuidado e admiração, zelando pelo seu relacionamento com os rapazes. Era importante preservar a juventude, que eles aproveitassem essa etapa única de suas vidas, mas também era necessário cuidados, principalmente quando havia uma garota envolvida. Principalmente se ela fosse a Yahisa.

No fim, ela era forte o suficiente para proteger-se sozinha. Estava sempre sorridente, atenta a seus amigos e procurando ser o máximo útil. Ela era ao mesmo tempo dependente e independente. Possuía os cuidados dos rapazes, mas era o porto seguro deles.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é uma ótima aluna._


	9. Virgem

**Nono ato –- Aozora Hayato –- Virgem**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Eu nunca imaginei que um dia encontraria alguém como ela.

Para mim as pessoas – principalmente as garotas – eram todas indiferentes aos sentimentos das outras pessoas, preocupando-se apenas consigo mesmas. Pensava que todos eram como meus pais, contanto que você pudesse dar algo a eles, então você seria aceito.

Mas eu estava enganado, ela mostrou que eu estava.

Com seu sorriso gentil e sua preocupação com os outros, ela destruiu tudo em que eu acreditava e me deixou indefeso. Sem escolha, fui obrigado a observar tudo ao meu redor e ter novas visões sobre o mundo, sobre as pessoas e seus modos de viver.

Quando nos encontramos na sala do Conselho Estudantil, esperando pelo Presidente, incertos sobre o que tudo aquilo significava, foi a primeira vez que eu vi um sorriso verdadeiro ser direcionado a mim.

Ela não se importava com o meu sobrenome, minha família, aparência ou minha reação a ela. Simplesmente entrou na minha vida sem pedir permissão, alegando silenciosamente que eu precisava de mais pessoas comigo.

Eu mudei, e a principal causa dessa mudança foi ela.

Vê-la esforçar-se tanto me fez querer esforçar-me também, fez eu querer ser alguém melhor do que eu era, alguém capaz de confiar e amar. E foi para ela e por ela que eu fui capaz de melhorar.

Não havia momentos tristes ou lágrimas de tristeza que não fossem passageiras quando o assunto era ela. O que eu devia fazer para que seu sorriso e suas lágrimas expressassem felicidade? Eu não sei, mas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que ela seja feliz.

Eu penso, algumas vezes, que só soube o que era viver de verdade depois de conhecê-la. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo se não fosse ela para iluminar minha vida. Tê-la ali, presente no meu dia a dia, ensinou-me o que é dividir momentos felizes e tristes com pessoas que se importam conosco.

Eu mudei não só por mim, mas também por ela. Para ser alguém com quem ela pudesse contar.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é a maior e melhor coisa que me aconteceu._


	10. Libra

**Décimo ato –- Hoshizuki Kotarou –- Libra**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Aquela garota despertava o pior e o melhor de mim.

Ela se parecia muito com _ela_, ao ponto de eu segui-la com os olhos de um lado ao outro enquanto ela estava na enfermaria.

Aliás, eu a admirava por sua determinação. Ela era do Conselho Estudantil, participava do grupo de arco e flecha e ainda trabalhava na enfermaria como minha ajudante.

Seus olhos sempre muito brilhantes e sua alegria natural me lembravam alguém que fora muito importante para mim. Ela brilhava como o sol, e sua presença trazia diversão aos meus dias.

Aliás, não era apenas eu que gostava dela, os alunos e até outros professores admiravam-na, não só porque ela era a única garota no colégio, mas porque ela era uma boa influência para os garotos que, na idade de quererem se envolver com garotas, conviviam com uma atenciosa, bondosa e motivada, que sempre lhes incentivava ao seu modo.

Eu gostava dela como um beija-flor gosta de flores.

Ela ma atraía como uma mariposa é atraída à luz.

Meus dias ao lado dela passavam de modo lento e rápido ao mesmo tempo, e eu bagunçava a enfermaria apenas para que ela passasse algum tempo ali comigo.

Implicava com ela, dizendo que seu chá era horrível, mas sempre bebia várias xícaras, apenas pelo prazer de vê-la sorrir ao me oferecer mais.

Ela era um amuleto de sorte, quer dizer, sentir-se feliz era a maior sorte que uma pessoa podia ter. E mesmo que ela me fizesse lembrar-me de coisas tristes, eu ainda queria vê-la dia após dia.

Eu sabia que ela já havia me visto chorar, afinal, eu sempre sonhava com aqueles dias felizes e tristes, e ela sempre estava lá na enfermaria quando eu acordava, disposta, sorrindo e dando sermão porque eu, novamente, bagunçara todos os livros que ela arrumara no dia anterior.

Eu não conseguia evitar de querer senti-la no mesmo local que eu.

Eu não sabia se gostava dela como ela era ou se gostava apenas porque ela lembrava muito aquela menina, que a vida injustamente deixara a morte levar.

Eu só sabia que a queria ao meu lado.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, o seu sorriso é resplandecente como o sol que nasce toda manhã._


	11. Escorpião

**Décimo primeiro ato –- Miyaji Ryunosuke –- Escorpião**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Eu observava o esforço dela e sentia cada vez mais vontade de fazer as coisas. Sabe, me esforçar mais?

Ela estava lá, esforçando-se para limpar o chão, treinando sua mira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia não estar. Ela fazia várias coisas ao mesmo tempo – era do clube de arco e flecha, secretária no Conselho Estudantil e trabalhava na enfermaria –, mas, nunca, nunca estava indisposta.

Ela era a representação da força interior e da delicadeza. Seus olhos cor de chocolate e sua pele clara, que era um convite aos dedos de qualquer homem, faziam-na ser tão bela e desejável.

Ela era como uma rosa: delicada e única.

Quando se excedeu no treinamento, e eu descobri sem querer como estava seu ombro, Inukai e eu falamos com o Senpai para que ela fosse liberada dos exercícios.

Porque sabíamos que, se dependesse dela, fingiria que nada estava acontecendo e sofreria sozinha.

Ela era assim: não queria preocupar ninguém, nem que as pessoas tivessem pena dela.

Eu admirava-a por isso.

Sentia por ela um carinho tão profundo que poderia considerá-la uma irmã mais nova se aquele sentimento estranho não me consumisse quando ela estava perto.

Ou se o meu coração não disparasse.

No fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu queria ser forte como ela.

Apesar de tudo, do futebol, do arco e flecha, a minha vontade era de vê-la feliz e sorrindo. Ser o único para ela. Saber que eu era especial.

Sua força de vontade, sua personalidade e sua sutileza atraía a atenção de todos, aliás, não havia um rapaz no colégio que não a admirasse. E não era porque ela era a única menina entre nós, mas sim porque, apesar de conversar com todos, e estar entre nós, ela era inacessível.

Ela estava lá, nos dando sua atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo exigia silenciosamente que não nos aproximássemos muito. Ela não nos dava qualquer sinal de que possuía algum interesse romântico.

Aliás, ela era muito inocente. Eu gostava disso.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, o seu arco é firme e sua flecha fatal._


	12. Sagitário

**Décimo segundo ato –- Azusa Kinose –- Sagitário**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Eu era um gênio e nada além disso importava.

Conforme crescia, percebi que possuía uma capacidade de aprender e entender as coisas maior do que grande parte das pessoas ao meu redor. Aquilo era uma dádiva, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um problema.

Grande parte das vezes eu me interessava por tudo. Gostava de entender as coisas, estudar, e aquilo me levava a querer aprender e conhecer as coisas ao meu redor. Se pudesse, tudo.

Qualquer mínimo interesse se tornava uma chance de aprender mais coisas. Tanto interesse e necessidade me levava a um único caminho: o tédio.

Eu chegava a um ponto que, diante da monotonia, eu acabava perdendo o interesse nas coisas. Estudos, aulas, esportes, novidades, tudo. A cada coisa que eu me interessava, em duas eu perdia o interesse.

Tudo isso até eu ingressar no segundo grau. Mais especificamente eu entrar na Seigetsu. O que me arrastou para tal colégio foi a Cosmologia, mas o que me manteve lá foram os meus amigos. E o que me fez ter vontade de ficar, ter interesse no colégio, foi Yahisa Tsukiko, minha Senpai do arqueirismo. Eu relutei muito em entrar para tal clube, porém, foi só pisar lá que eu soube que havia encontrado o meu lugar.

Eu a vi, linda, resplandecente, acertando sua flecha no alvo. Acertando o meu coração. Meu mundo preto e branco ganhou cores. Seu sorriso encheu meu mundo de vida.

O que eu sentia quando estava com ela era tão gostoso e profundo que, a cada sorriso, a cada palavra ou gesto, parecia que ela estava me atraindo para si.

Ela era como o sol: brilhante e majestoso. Ela iluminava o ambiente, eu e todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Ela trouxe vida ao meu mundo, interesse pela vida e pelas coisas. Sou grato a ela por ser quem é. Por ser a única menina no colégio, mas ser o suficiente para mim.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você ilumina a minha vida._


	13. Serpentário

**Décimo terceiro ato –- Shiki Kagurazaka –- Serpentário**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

Tudo o que eu queria naquele dia era um pouco de paz e silêncio. Eu havia me refugiado naquele canto isolado e quieto do colégio, visando, acima de tudo, fechar os olhos e saborear o ambiente.

Eu não possuía muitos amigos, entretanto, admito: os que tinha eram o suficiente. Não havia nada que pudesse me abalar. Eu estava ali, satisfeito, e novamente relevando sobre aquele estranho poder de ver o futuro. De que me seria útil saber o que aconteceria com os outros? Bem, não era. Era só uma habilidade a mais dentre várias outras dadas para as pessoas para que elas possuíssem algo de interessante em suas vidas, para que conseguissem vencer alguns desânimos iminentes.

As coisas estavam sob controle até aquele momento. A voz que chamava suavemente o nome masculino que eu, de fato, conhecia, me tirou do torpor da isolação e me fez abrir os olhos, não contendo a curiosidade de saber de onde vinha os chamados.

E eles vinham de uma bela moça, alguém tão encantadora quanto misteriosa. Ao olhá-la, nada pude ver sobre sua vida futura. Aquilo foi um verdadeiro choque. Ela era um enigma, o tipo de segredo que nós, humanos, não resistimos ou medimos esforços para desvendar. Sua expressão era pacífica, sua voz doce e fina, e seu jeito meigo e feminino. Ela era tudo o que queremos em alguém: educação, companheirismo e afinidade.

Eu soube que ela era especial desde o primeiro momento.

O evento para o qual ela mesma me convidara, junto a seus amigos, foi divertido e cativante. Eu pude observar todos, pude observar ela. Seu jeito espontâneo mostrou como era popular entre todos, sempre rodeada pelos amigos, rindo e conversando.

Você era a luz para eles, era o sol e a esperança de algo novo e melhor.

_Yahisa Tsukiko, você é a luz._


	14. Universo

**Décimo quarto ato –- Yahisa Tsukiko –- Universo**

**– Por Paola Tchébrikov**

O universo rege nosso modo de vida. Somos aquilo que estamos destinados a ser. Ao encontrarmos alguém que nos indica o caminho, e que faz tudo ser perfeito, descobrimos que possuímos dentro de nós o poder para sermos quem quisermos ser. O amor, o respeito e a compaixão sempre serão capazes de abrir os nossos olhos e nos mostrar que, no fim, há sempre um destino concreto. Há sempre um fim porque um dia houve um começo.

Eu estava feliz por quem eu era, quem eu havia me tornado.


End file.
